Frosty Snowball Fight
by Steel-Winged Pegasus
Summary: Oneshot of the weekly snowball fights that happen between the Winterpops and the Rainbeaus. Nothing special, but I MIGHT add alternative snowball fights on to this story, though, if you request it. This will be noted as Complete just in case, though. I don't own Wreck-It Ralph.


**A/N: My niece thought of this idea originally, but I added on to it! If anything, thank my niece Cindy for thinking of this wonderfully cute idea! ****Just in case you don't get the reasoning behind the names, the name Buddy came about when I thought about those Buddy Bars ice cream bars, I thought of sherbet and cherry and Sherry (an obviously real name, but alas) came up, candy and ice and I thought of Candice (also a real name, obviously), and last but not least, Neapoleon is a portmanteau of Neapolitan and Napoleon (because I somehow thought that those two would mix well).**

Sunday. Sunday is always a bit of a slow day for Litwack's Arcade, since it's always closed on that day. However, there's always something to do for the video game characters that happily reside in the arcade, especially if you live in Sugar Rush.

Far up in the frosty regions of the sweet racing game, the Winterpops and the Rainbeaus live there, enjoying the freezer-like temperatures. Hey, it makes the summer heat more bearable, which is why the other racers tend to hang around there during the blistering hot days. However, this day isn't a summer day, so the racers stayed where they usually live. Rather, a war of snowballs and unfortunate headshots between the Winterpops and the Rainbeaus are going to unfold today.

Buddy Winterpop and his daughter Adorabeezle are setting up their fort for the weekly snowball fight against Neapoleon and his kid Snowanna. It's nothing personal, though; it's all fun and games for the two families. The Winterpops have now just finished their unimpressive snow fort: a minimalistic wall of snow, but very reliable against anyone who dare fling a snowball their way. They're very reputable as defensive fighters whereas the Rainbeaus are more on the offense, which evens out the battle. However, the thing is that the snowball fight is taking place on the Winterpops' homestead. But will it make a difference whether the defending family knows their front yard better than the Rainbeaus do?

Sherry Winterpop and Candice Rainbeau sit by the sidelines, giving their respective families support. The snowball fight is father-daughter this time, but they'll get their due next week. "Aw, shucks, be careful out there, you two!" Sherry smiles, her black eyes shining brightly. Sherry is one of those moms that you absolutely love: regards others like they're her kids, has that bright smile that always warms anyone up, and is all-around an angel. She's also one of those whose daughters look like them, although she never wears her hair in a braid and wears a parka with the American flag design on it rather than a larger-sized version of Adorabeezle's outfit. Still pretty American, though, but that doesn't matter; what matters is that Sherry is kind and gentle with a heart of gold.

Candice is a pretty chill (no pun intended) woman: she never panics and always goes the slow and steady path when problems arise. She's one of those women who you immediately respect when you first meet her. Sometimes, though, she's a bit of a crazy fanatic when it comes to these snowball fights. "Come on, babycakes! You two better win this time!" she once shouted at her family. Another time, she yelled out, "They're flanking your sides! Counterattack! Counterattack!" However the end result is, though, she's always a good sport about something or other.

The Rainbeaus didn't do a lot for their snowfort, as always. It's just good enough for the father-daughter duo, but why would they need an amazing fort when they have a decent fort and a ton of ammo at their disposal? "Alright, ya know what ya gotta do, Snowanna?" asks Neapoleon.

"Just rush the two with snowballs upon snowballs!" Snowanna replies affirmatively.

"Attagirl!" he smiles, giving her a snowball. There were at least five piles (of 25 snowballs each) of the ammo not far behind them. Eventually, they'll whittle Fort Winterpop down, right? "Alright, Winterpops! I declare this war to begin... NOW!" the disco fanatic called out, throwing a snowball at them.

"Eep! Alright, Adorabeezle, we still have time to strategize! While they throw snowballs at us, we'll make the ammo. In the in-between time they need to make more when they run out, we strike, alright?" Buddy explains to Adorabeezle, nodding.

"Yes, sir!" salutes Adorabeezle. Now they play the waiting game, making snowballs of their own while the arms supplies of the Rainbeaus deplete. When the Rainbeaus came down to one pile of snowballs left, Adorabeezle and Buddy came firing out at them! Of course, they tried using their arms supplies as conservatively as possible, but they, too, soon ran out.

"Sweet sugar lumps! We're outta bullets, Adorabeezle!" panics Buddy, quickly making a makeshift supply.

"Hmm... Alright, so this battle's in a standstill. Okay, so let's make more and I'll try to bait them out, Daddy! That'll definitely surprise them!" the excitable girl pipes up, helping him quickly rebuild their supplies. After they restocked, Adorabeezle bravely steps out, playfully taunting the opposing duo. "Betcha can't get me!" she laughs. Unfortunately, though, that's gonna be the end of the line for her in this battle...

Snowanna and Neapoleon both threw snowballs at her, knocking her down from the fort. "Nice shot there, Snowy!" Neapoleon nods, gently tossing a snowball up and down.

"Thanks, Dad!" beams Snowanna.

"Looks like I'm outta the fight, Daddy..." Adorabeezle sighs, pretending to be a soldier who just got fatally shot.

"Rest up soldier... Ya fought well." Buddy salutes, now nervous as she walks off into the sidelines. Without her, he's doomed to fail; he isn't exactly great at strategizing.

The Rainbeaus took a quick glance at Buddy, quickly concluding that he's an easy target. The two gang up on him, throwing snowballs at him.

"Ack! I give, I give!" he concedes, waving an arm for peace.

"Alrighty, guys. I think we should all go in and enjoy a nice cup of hot chocolate now, hm?" Sherry offers, to which Adorabeezle and Snowanna happily accepts. The two kids run on in, Candice following suit to help make the hot chocolate. Sherry compliments, "You two fought wonderfully!"

"Aw, shucks, darling! It was nothing!" Buddy blushes as he dusts snow off himself, smiling awkwardly.

Neapoleon laughs. "Are you kidding? You did great with the sudden change in gameplay!" he acclaims.

Instead, Buddy stays quiet and smiles at his good friend, walking into the house to enjoy some hot chocolate. The Winterpops' house is a rather nicely-sized igloo: small and cozy enough for a small family, but not too small for six or seven visiting people. The fireplace in the corner of the house also doubles as a stove, a cauldron of water boiling for the hot chocolate. The two girls sit in front of the window, wrapped up in blankets and watching the gentle snowfall that just started. The two women stood by the fireside, chatting about their days while the men hung up their scarves and jackets and flick on the TV to watch a movie. The scene looks something like out of a perfect family motif. Such is the tight friendship between the Winterpops and the Rainbeaus.


End file.
